


I Love You to Boston and Back

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguing, Coercion, Conflict, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, French Vanilla vs Vanilla Bean, Godfather Jensen, Internal Conflict, Jared is a Bostonian, M/M, Moving, Mpreg, Pet Adoption, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jared Padalecki, Relationship Issues, Road Trips, Sick Character, Stomach Ache, Teacher Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: This is a glimpse into the lives of Jensen and Jared. Through love, hardship, and parenthood.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 156





	1. Road Trip

Jared groans as he gets back into Jensen’s truck. 

“Thanks for stopping,” he says, turning to him. 

Jensen smiles. “It’s no problem, babe," he says, "We’re not in any hurry.” 

They’re on their way to visit Jensen’s friend Chris and his husband, Steve, who live in Virginia. They had their first baby a month ago and chose Jensen to be her godfather.

As soon as he found out, Jensen made plans to spend a week down there. He invited Jared to join him. 

Since Jared already has Thursday and Friday off, for Parent-Teacher Conferences, he said yes.

It's their first trip as a couple, though, and Jared is a little embarrassed to be having bathroom issues. He and Jensen have only spent the night at each other's places a few times, but the room they're staying in has a queen-size bed. So, if Jared's stomach doesn't settle by the time they arrive at the hotel, he won't be able to shield Jensen from any of the unpleasantness. 

However, Jensen doesn't seem fazed by it at all. He didn't complain when Jared had him stop twice in under an hour, only offered to buy him some Sprite or see if the gas station had Pepto. 

He reaches for Jared's hand as they pull out of the small parking lot and turn back onto the highway. Jared smiles and laces their fingers together. 


	2. Sleepover

“Papa Jay?” 

The little voice wakes Jared, and he raises up on his elbows to see Emma poking Jensen’s cheek. 

“Em? What’s wrong?” he asks, getting the four-year-old’s attention. 

She whimpers and clutches her bear tighter to her chest. “My tummy hurts.” 

“Like you ate too much? Or do you feel sick like you’re going to throw up?” While he’s talking to Emma, Jared gently shakes Jensen’s shoulder to wake him. 

She shrugs. “It just hurts.” 

Jensen jerks awake after Jared nudges him a second time. “Hon’? Wha’s it?” he mumbles sleepily. 

Jared nods to the other side of the bed. “Emma.” 

Registering Jared’s words, Jensen sits up in bed and reaches over to turn on the lamp. He startles when he sees Emma only a few inches from his face. 

He picks her up and places her on his lap. 

“What’s the matter, Em?” he asks, smoothing a hand over her head. 

She turns her face into his bare chest. “My tummy hurts,” she repeats miserably. 

Jensen shares a look with Jared then ducks his head so he can see her face. “Do you need to throw up?” he asks softly. 

Once again, she shrugs. But this time, she also rubs a fist under her tear-filled eyes. “I don’t wanna!” she sobs. 

Jensen shifts her in his arms so he can stand. He gently shushes her as he walks into the bathroom. 

Back on the bed, Jared can’t help but smile. Jensen’s going to make a great dad someday.


	3. Disagreement

“I don’t want to move!” Jared shouts angrily. 

“I never said you had to! I’m just telling you what they told me!” 

The two men are standing on opposite sides of the living room. Jared’s arms are crossed over his chest, and Jensen’s posture is tense and guarded. 

Today at work, Jensen’s boss gave him amazing news-- He’s been chosen to run the new corporate office in Toledo. 

The only problem? He and Jared live in Boston. 

“All of my family is here, Jensen! And what about my job? Do you expect me to quit so soon after getting the position I’ve been working towards for the last five years?” 

Jensen sighs heavily and sits down on the couch. He drops his head into his hands. “Of course not, Jared. I know how important it is to you...” 

Walking over, Jared sits down beside him. They sit in silence until Jared slips his hand into Jensen’s. “What do you want to do?” he asks softly. 

Jensen shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s a great opportunity…and I’d get a sizable pay raise.” He turns to Jared. “Jare, we’d finally be able to start saving for our house…” 

The housing market in Boston is steep, so they’ve been renting for about two years, and they agreed that it would be better to own a place before they start a family. Their original plan was to wait until Jensen got out of grad school, but then Jared got a job at the school, and they had to pay off Jensen’s student loans, so it got pushed back. 

Jared looks away. He doesn’t want to base this decision on the money, but Jensen is right. They’ve been trying to save up enough for a down payment since they started renting, but maybe Boston just isn’t in the cards for them…

This is Jared’s hometown, though. His family lives here. He has friends and colleagues here. He knows the little Chinese place down on Morrison makes the best egg rolls, and you can get a free donut if you make it to Delancey’s Bakery before six. 

The park where he had his first kiss is just down the street from their current rental, and his parents live only twenty minutes away. 

If they move…

He turns back to Jensen. “When do you have to have an answer by?” 

Jensen smiles wryly. “They would like it to be by the end of next week, but the painters won’t be finished until the fourteenth, so I wouldn’t be able to move into my office until mid-August.” 

Jared sighs. _August._ Right when school starts back up. He planned to decorate his room in an Under the Sea theme this year…

He supposes he could stay here, but he loves Jensen, and he can’t imagine living apart after almost four years together. 

A part of him thinks the decision would be easier if he and Jensen were married. Then, he wouldn’t even think twice. Because if his husband moved, he moved. 

But they’re not married- and Jared has a well-established life in Boston. 

“I’ll think about it, okay?” he says finally. He hates to leave Jensen with nothing to tell his boss, but Jared needs more time to really think it over. He would be giving up a lot...if he moved to Ohio with Jensen.


	4. Changes

“Are you sure about this?” Jared asks nervously.  He's holding Jensen’s hand so tightly, Jensen can barely feel his fingers. 

“Jared, I’m sure. You’ve wanted this for a long time, and, now that we have the house, there’s no reason we can’t.” 

Just last week, the couple signed the deed on a cozy Three Bedroom, One-and-a-half Bath just outside of Toledo. 

“I know, but…” Jared shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “We both work all day.” It’s a lame excuse, but he doesn’t want to pull the trigger until they’ve considered all of the variables. Call it the science teacher in him. 

Jensen frowns. “Lots of people that work all day have pets, hon’.” 

“Yeah...” Jared takes a deep breath and recalls the gentle brown eyes that gazed into his soul even through a computer screen. 

Smiling at Jensen, he then nods to the employee waiting on them. “Okay, let’s do it.” 

“Right this way,” she says, leading them through the doors to the dog adoption floor. 


	5. It's All In the Details

Jensen shares a look with Oscar before he knocks on the door again. “Jared?” 

There’s a groan from inside. “Go. Away.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Jared, come on. Just open the door.” 

“No.” 

“Jared-” 

“Jensen, I mean it. Go away.” 

Sighing in defeat, Jensen walks back over to the bed and sits down. Oscar follows and rests his head on Jensen’s knee. 

Jensen scratches at the base of the dog's ears and winces when he hears his fiance get sick in the background. 

He looks down at Oscar. 

“How was I supposed to know French Vanilla and Vanilla Bean wouldn’t taste the same?” 


	6. Pregnancy Problems

“I can’t do it,” Jared huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jensen fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Jared…” 

“No! Jensen, I absolutely  _ can not _ !” 

This time, Jensen arches his brow at his stubborn husband. They’ve officially been married for two weeks, and he still gets a thrill thinking of Jared as his  _ husband _ . 

“ _ Can _ not or  _ will  _ not?” he challenges. 

Jared blushes and turns his head. “Jen, it’s embarrassing!” 

Jensen snorts. “I’m not sure I can see how wearing a pair of pants that  _ fit you _ could be more embarrassing than splitting your pants in the middle of a public park…” 

“But they’re  _ maternity pants _ !” Jared casts a disdainful look at the black pants Jensen bought for him on his way home from work. They have a wide band of black stretchy fabric along the top that Jared can either pull up over his bump or tuck underneath it. 

“Yes,” Jensen says, “and you just happen to be pregnant.” He sighs when he sees a tear roll down Jared’s cheek. 

Moving around the bed, he cups Jared’s face in his hands. “The lady at the store said they’re the best.” 

“But I don’t want to wear maternity pants,” Jared pouts. 

“I know you don’t, but your regular ones won’t button anymore, and you said they’re really uncomfortable.” At his husband’s silence, Jensen cautiously continues, “These ones won’t dig into your belly, and you’ll be able to just slip them down when you need to go to the bathroom…” 

According to the scan at their last appointment, the baby has shifted to press heavily on Jared’s bladder, and he can attest. It feels as though he is getting up every two minutes to pee. 

Stepping forward, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared. “Will you at least try them on, hm? For me?” 

Jared gives him a look. 

“Okay,” Jensen says, kneeling on the ground in front of him. He places his hands on either side of Jared’s rounded belly. “How about for her?” 

After a moment, Jared huffs and snatches the pants off the bed. “Fine,” he says, storming into the bathroom, “But I’m not letting you watch!” 


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen stoops to sweep his daughter into his arms before she can pull on Oscar’s tail. “Here we gooo!” He smiles and spins her around a few times before collapsing onto the couch. 

She immediately scrambles up. He holds her hands while she bounces in place. When she squeals happily, Oscar covers his ears with his paw, and Jared rushes into the room. 

“Is she okay? What happened?” His hands are still covered in flour, but he plucks her off of Jensen's lap to check her over. “Are you okay, baby girl?” he asks, kissing her temple. 

Jensen rolls his eyes fondly. “She’s fine, honey. She was just playing.” He sits up to coo at her. “Weren’t you? You were just playing with Daddy.” 

She smiles at him and reaches down to pat his nose.  He nibbles playfully at her tiny fingers. 

“Om nom nom, I’m gonna eat you all up!” 

Jared chuckles. “Not if I do first!” He blows a loud raspberry on her tummy. 

Delighted by the attention from her fathers, Julianna giggles and claps her hands. 


End file.
